board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2009 Nominations
's Guru choice]] Board 8's 2009 Nominations is the complete list of games nommed by B8 for the 2009 Game Contest. The list was constructed by Carvey, who ran a topic throughout March to collect the nomination list of as many B8ers as possible. The final listing was tallied and posted on March 15th, the day after the 2009 bracket came online. See Also * 2009 Total Nominations Add/Remove Before the bracket was finalized, SailorBacon gave Board 8 a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to improve it by subbing in different games. The full listing of changes is given below (for instance Fallout 1 was replaced by Diddy's Kong Quest). Fallout -> DCK2 Super Smash Bros. -> Soul Calibur Golden Sun -> Fire Emblem TWEWY -> Street Fighter IV Panzer Dragoon Saga -> Deus Ex Super Street Fighter II Turbo -> Mortal Kombat II Nomination Statistics Of the 128 games that made the bracket, 123 were nominated by B8 at least once. * Metroid, Space Invaders, Ninja Gaiden, Prince of Persia, and River City Ransom were never nominated Of the 72 games B8 nominated 10 or more times, 60 made the final bracket. Of the 41 games B8 nominated 15 or more times, 38 made the final bracket. The 12 snubbed games were * The World Ends With You - 21 noms (20th most) * Persona 3 - 20 noms (23rd most) * Phoenix Wright 2 - 16 noms (35th most) * Elite Beat Agents - 13 noms (47th most) * Mother 3 - 13 noms (47th most) * WWF No Mercy - 12 noms (54th most) * Eternal Darkness - 11 noms (56th most) * Suikoden II - 11 noms (56th most) * Rock Band 2 - 11 noms (56th most) * Marvel vs Capcom 2 - 10 noms (65th most) * Conker's Bad Fur Day - 10 noms (65th most) * RollerCoaster Tycoon - 10 noms (65th most) Nomination Totals * Board 8 cast at least one nomination for 512 different games * B8 cast a total of 2,428 nominations in 2009 * 165 B8ers sent in a nomination ballot * there were just over 165,000 nominations sent in site-wide, so B8 accounted for 1.47% of the total GameFAQs nominations Final Nomination Tally 98 * (SNES) Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 64 * (DS) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 58 * (GB) Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow 45 * (N64) Star Fox 64 42 * (SNES) Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (did not earn enough noms, but was later swapped in as a #13 replacing Fallout) 40 * (NES) Mega Man 2 34 * (N64) GoldenEye 007 32 * (PC) Portal 30 * (N64) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 26 * (GC/PS2/WII) Resident Evil 4 25 * (PS) Final Fantasy IX * (PS2) Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater / Subsistence * (PS2/WII) Okami 24 * (GC) Tales of Symphonia * (WII) Super Mario Galaxy 23 * (N64) Mario Kart 64 * (SNES) Kirby Super Star (+Ultra) 22 * (SNES/DS) Chrono Trigger * (WII) Super Smash Bros. Brawl 21 * (DS) The World Ends With You (earned a #16, but was later swapped out for Street Fighter IV) * (GC) Metroid Prime * (N64) Super Mario 64 20 * (GEN) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * (PC) StarCraft * (PS2) Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 / Persona 3 FES 19 * (GB/NES/PC) Tetris * (PS2) Final Fantasy X * (SNES) Super Mario World 18 * (PS) Final Fantasy VIII * (PS2) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty / Substance 17 * (N64) Banjo-Kazooie * (PS) Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * (PS/PSP) Final Fantasy Tactics / The War of the Lions * (SNES) Super Metroid 16 * (DS) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations * (GBA) Fire Emblem (did not earn enough noms, but was later swapped in as a #14 replacing Golden Sun) * (PS) Metal Gear Solid 15 * (GBC) Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal * (NES) Super Mario Bros. 3 * (PC) Diablo II (+Lord of Destruction) * (SNES) Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars 14 * (N64) Paper Mario * (N64) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * (PC/PS3/X360) Fallout 3 * (PS2) Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * (SNES/GBA/PS) Final Fantasy III/VI 13 * (DS) Elite Beat Agents * (GB) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * (GBA) Mother 3 * (GC) Super Smash Bros. Melee * (PS) Chrono Cross * (SNES) EarthBound * (SNES) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 12 * (N64) WWF No Mercy * (SNES) Mega Man X 11 * (APL/PC) The Oregon Trail * (GC) Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * (GEN) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * (PC/XB) Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * (PS) Final Fantasy VII * (PS) Suikoden II * (PS3) Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * (PS3/X360) Rock Band 2 * (SNES/GBA/DS) Final Fantasy IV 10 * (ARC/DC/PS2/XB) Marvel vs. Capcom 2 * (N64) Conker's Bad Fur Day * (PC) Half-Life 2 * (PC) RollerCoaster Tycoon (+Expansion) * (PC) Team Fortress 2 * (PC) World of Warcraft * (PC/PS3/X360) BioShock * (PS) Xenogears 9 * (DC/GC) Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * (GC) Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * (GEN) Sonic & Knuckles * (PS2) God Hand * (PS2) Shadow of the Colossus 8 * (ARC/SNES) Street Fighter II (+The World Warrior) * (DC/GC) Skies of Arcadia / Legends * (GC) Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * (N64) Perfect Dark * (NES) Super Mario Bros. * (NES) The Legend of Zelda * (PC) Civilization II * (PC) Planescape: Torment * (PC) Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos + The Frozen Throne * (PC/X360) Left 4 Dead * (PS/GC) Resident Evil 2 * (PS2) Kingdom Hearts * (PS2) Suikoden V * (PS2/X360) Guitar Hero II 7 * (DS) Pokemon Diamond/Pearl * (GBA) Golden Sun (earned a #14, but was later swapped out for Fire Emblem) * (GC) F-Zero GX * (PC) Cave Story * (PC/X360) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * (PS2) Final Fantasy XII * (PS2) Grand Theft Auto III * (PS2) Kingdom Hearts II * (PS2) Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 * (SNES) Mega Man X2 6 * (DS) Professor Layton and the Curious Village * (GBA) Advance Wars * (GC) Animal Crossing * (GC/PS2/XB) Soul Calibur II * (PC) Deus Ex (did not earn enough noms, but was later swapped in as a #15 replacing Panzer Dragoon Saga) * (PC/PS) Worms Armageddon * (PS) Parasite Eve * (PS2) Devil May Cry * (PS2) Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening * (PSP) Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII 5 * (GBA) Golden Sun: The Lost Age * (GC/PS2/XB) TimeSplitters 2 * (GC/WII) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * (N64) Pokemon Snap * (N64) Snowboard Kids 2 * (N64) Super Smash Bros. (earned a #12, but was later swapped out for Soul Calibur) * (NES) Mega Man 3 * (PC/PS3/X360) The Orange Box (not eligible, but HL2, TF2, and Portal all made the bracket) * (PC/X360) Mass Effect * (PS) Tekken 3 * (PS2) Katamari Damacy * (PS2) Silent Hill 2 * (PS2) Tales of the Abyss * (PS2) Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht * (PS2) Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner * (Redemption) Skee-Ball * (SNES) Donkey Kong Country * (SNES) Secret of Mana * (SNES) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time * (WII) Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn 4 * (DS) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Justice for All * (GC/PS2) Killer7 * (GEN) Gunstar Heroes * (GEN) Shining Force * (GEN) Streets of Rage II * (N64) Mystical Ninja starring Goemon * (NES) Contra * (NES) Final Fantasy * (NES) Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! * (PC) Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn / The Collection * (PC) Doom * (PC) Extreme Warfare Revenge * (PC) Fallout 2 * (PC) Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri * (PC) The Secret of Monkey Island * (PS) Star Ocean: The Second Story * (PS2) ICO * (PS2/PC) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * (PS3/WII/X360) Mega Man 9 * (PS3/X360) Assassin's Creed * (PS3/X360) Grand Theft Auto IV * (PS3/X360) Rock Band * (SNES) Final Fantasy V * (WII) No More Heroes * (X360) Braid * (X360) Tales of Vesperia 3 * (ARC/DC/GC) Ikaruga * (DS) New Super Mario Bros. * (GBA) Metroid: Zero Mission * (GC) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * (GC/PS2/XB) Beyond Good & Evil * (GC/PS2/XB) Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * (GEN) Shining Force II * (GEN/SNES) Cool Spot * (N64) Jet Force Gemini * (PC) Fate/Stay Night * (PC) Grim Fandango * (PC) Half-Life * (PC) Max Payne * (PC) Shogun: Total War * (PC) Spore * (PC) Total Annihilation * (PC) Tsukihime * (PS) Spyro the Dragon * (PS) Vagrant Story * (PS2) Dark Cloud 2 * (PS2) Dynasty Warriors 4 * (PS2) Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly * (PS2) God of War * (PS2) God of War II * (PS2) Suikoden III * (PS3) LittleBigPlanet * (PS3/X360) Street Fighter IV (did not earn enough noms, but was later swapped in as a #16 replacing The World Ends With You) * (SNES) Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals * (SNES) Super Mario Kart * (WII) Mario Kart Wii * (WII) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * (X360) Dead Rising * (XB) Halo: Combat Evolved 2 * (ARC) Bubble Bobble * (ARC) Dance Dance Revolution Extreme * (ARC) Galaga * (ARC) Super Street Fighter II Turbo (earned a #11, but was later swapped out for Mortal Kombat 2) * (ARC) The Simpsons * (DC) Power Stone * (DC) Power Stone 2 * (DC/GC) Sonic Adventure (+DX Director's Cut) * (DC/N64/PS) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * (DS) Advance Wars: Days of Ruin * (DS) Advance Wars: Dual Strike * (DS) Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney * (DS) Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * (DS) Hotel Dusk: Room 215 * (GBA) Final Fantasy Tactics Advance * (GBA) Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * (GBA) Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald * (GC) Pikmin 2 * (GEN) Disney's Aladdin * (GEN) Phantasy Star 4 * (GEN) Sonic the Hedgehog * (GEN) ToeJam & Earl * (GEN) Vectorman * (N64) Banjo-Tooie * (N64) Donkey Kong 64 * (N64) Mischief Makers * (N64) Pokemon Stadium 2 * (N64/PC) Star Wars: Episode I: Racer * (NES) Battletoads * (NES) Bionic Commando * (NES) Dragon Warrior III * (NES) Duck Hunt * (NES) R.C. Pro-Am * (NES) Tecmo Super Bowl * (PC) Baldur's Gate * (PC) Civilization IV * (PC) Command & Conquer Red Alert 2 * (PC) Counter-Strike: Source * (PC) King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow * (PC) MapleStory * (PC) Minesweeper * (PC) SimCity * (PC) SimCity 2000 * (PC) The Curse of Monkey Island * (PC) The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * (PC) Thief II: The Metal Age * (PC/PS2/XB) Psychonauts * (PC/PS3/X360) Prince of Persia (well, the original 1980's PoP earned a #14) * (PC/XB) Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * (PS) Breath of Fire III * (PS) Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped * (PS) Resident Evil * (PS) Spyro: Year of the Dragon * (PS) Twisted Metal 2 * (PS) Valkyrie Profile * (PS) Wild Arms * (PS2) Dark Cloud * (PS2) Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King * (PS2) Dynasty Warriors 3 * (PS2) Gitaroo Man * (PS2) Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne * (PS2) Star Ocean: Till the End of Time * (PS2) Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria * (PS2) We Love Katamari * (PS2) WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain * (PS2/3/WII/X360) Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * (PS3) Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * (PS3) Valkyria Chronicles * (PS3/X360) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * (SAT) NiGHTS Into Dreams... * (SCD) Sonic CD * (SNES) Seiken Densetsu 3 * (SNES) Terranigma * (WII) Wii Sports * (X360) Gears of War 2 * (X360) Halo 3 * (XB) Fable * (XB) Halo 2 1 * (ARC) Captain America and the Avengers * (ARC) DoDonPachi * (ARC) Donkey Kong * (ARC) Double Dragon * (ARC) In The Groove 2 * (ARC) NBA Jam * (ARC) Pac-Man * (ARC) Pong * (ARC) R-Type * (ARC) Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike * (ARC) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Arcade Game * (ARC) The House of the Dead 4 * (ARC) Vendetta * (ARC/DC/PS2) Crazy Taxi * (ARC/GEN/SNES) Mortal Kombat II (did not earn enough noms, but was later swapped in as a #11 replacing SSF2: Turbo) * (ARC/PS2) Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution * (BBCM) Elite * (C64) Alter Ego * (DC) Phantasy Star Online * (DC) Shenmue * (DC) Soul Calibur (did not earn enough noms, but was later swapped in as a #12 replacing Super Smash Bros.) * (DC/PS2) Resident Evil Code: Veronica * (DS) Animal Crossing: Wild World * (DS) Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * (DS) Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime * (DS) Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen * (DS) Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker * (DS) Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift * (DS) Little Red Riding Hood's Zombie BBQ * (DS) Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords * (DS) The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * (DS) Trauma Center: Under the Knife * (DS/NES) Final Fantasy III * (GB) Final Fantasy Adventure * (GB) Final Fantasy Legend II * (GB) Kirby's Dream Land * (GB) Kirby's Dream Land 2 * (GB) Mole Mania * (GB) Super Mario Land * (GB) Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land * (GBA) Boktai: The Sun Is in Your Hand * (GBA) Bomberman Tournament * (GBA) Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * (GBA) Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * (GBA) Metroid Fusion * (GBA) Riviera: The Promised Land * (GBA) Shining Force: Resurrection of the Dark Dragon * (GBA) Sonic Advance * (GBA) Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2 * (GBA) Sword of Mana * (GBA) Wario Land 4 * (GBC) Metal Gear Solid: Ghost Babel * (GBC) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons * (GC) Chibi-Robo * (GC) Luigi's Mansion * (GC) Star Fox Adventures * (GC/PC/XB) Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * (GC/PS2) Viewtiful Joe * (GC/PS2/XB) TimeSplitters: Future Perfect * (GC/PS2/XB) XIII * (GEN) Comix Zone * (GEN) Pete Sampras Tennis * (GEN) Ristar * (GEN) Street Racer * (GEN/SNES) Top Gear 2 * (GEN/SNES) Zombies Ate My Neighbors * (MSX) Metal Gear * (MSX) Ys * (MSX) Ys II * (N64) Bomberman 64 * (N64) Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! * (N64) F-Zero X * (N64) Goemon's Great Adventure * (N64) Harvest Moon 64 * (N64) Mario Party 2 * (N64) Mario Party 3 * (N64) Pilotwings 64 * (N64) Pokemon Puzzle League * (N64) Rocket: Robot on Wheels * (N64) Space Station Silicon Valley * (N64) Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * (N64) Yoshi's Story * (N64/PS) Vigilante 8 * (NeoGeo) Magician Lord * (NeoGeo) The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest * (NES) Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * (NES) Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse * (NES) Clash at Demonhead * (NES) Crystalis * (NES) Double Dragon II: The Revenge * (NES) Kirby's Adventure * (NES) Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos * (NES) Super Mario Bros. 2 * (NES) Willow * (PC) Age of Empires * (PC) Allegiance * (PC) Ancient Domains of Mystery * (PC) Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura * (PC) Civilization * (PC) Command & Conquer * (PC) Command & Conquer Red Alert * (PC) Crescendo * (PC) Crysis * (PC) Cute Knight * (PC) Diablo * (PC) Doom II * (PC) Dragon Wars * (PC) Duke Nukem 3D * (PC) Dungeon Keeper 2 * (PC) Fallout (earned a #13, but was later swapped out for DKC2) * (PC) Football Manager 2009 * (PC) FreeSpace 2 * (PC) Galactic Civilizations II: Dread Lords * (PC) Guild Wars * (PC) Heroes of Might and Magic III * (PC) Homeworld * (PC) Jagged Alliance 2 * (PC) King's Quest II: Romancing The Stones (VGA) * (PC) King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder * (PC) Lords of Magic: Special Edition * (PC) Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle * (PC) Master of Orion * (PC) Master of Orion II: Battle at Antares * (PC) MechWarrior 2: Mercenaries * (PC) Medieval II: Total War * (PC) Medieval: Total War * (PC) Monkey Island 2 LeChuck's Revenge * (PC) Neverwinter Nights * (PC) No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way * (PC) One Must Fall: 2097 * (PC) Oregon Trail II * (PC) Quake II * (PC) Raptor: Call of the Shadows * (PC) Rome: Total War * (PC) Sam & Max Hit the Road * (PC) Sid Meier's Pirates! * (PC) Star Control II * (PC) Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * (PC) Star Wars: TIE Fighter * (PC) Stars! * (PC) Survival Project * (PC) System Shock 2 * (PC) The Longest Journey * (PC) The Sims 2 * (PC) Theme Hospital * (PC) Touhou Eiyashou: Imperishable Night * (PC) Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines * (PC) Warcraft II * (PC) Warcraft: Orcs and Humans * (PC) X-COM: UFO Defense * (PC/PS2) Escape from Monkey Island * (PC/WII) World of Goo * (PC/X360) Call of Duty 2 * (PS) Breath of Fire IV * (PS) Bushido Blade 2 * (PS) Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * (PS) Crash Team Racing * (PS) Dance Dance Revolution * (PS) DarkStalkers 3 * (PS) Dragon Warrior VII * (PS) Grandia * (PS) Harvest Moon: Back To Nature * (PS) Legend of Legaia * (PS) Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete * (PS) Mega Man Legends * (PS) Mega Man X4 * (PS) Monster Rancher 2 * (PS) Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * (PS) SaGa Frontier * (PS) Silent Hill * (PS) Street Fighter Alpha 3 * (PS) Suikoden * (PS) Super Robot Wars Alpha * (PS) The Legend of Dragoon * (PS) Vanguard Bandits * (PS2) Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies * (PS2) Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 * (PS2) Destroy All Humans! * (PS2) Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories * (PS2) Final Fantasy X-2 * (PS2) Gradius V * (PS2) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * (PS2) Guilty Gear X2 * (PS2) Guitar Hero * (PS2) Indigo Prophecy * (PS2) Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * (PS2) Madden NFL 2004 * (PS2) NHL Hitz 20-03 * (PS2) Pro Evolution Soccer 6 * (PS2) Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando * (PS2) Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal * (PS2) Rez * (PS2) Shadow Hearts: Covenant * (PS2) Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves * (PS2) Summoner * (PS2) Tekken Tag Tournament * (PS2) Twisted Metal: Black * (PS2) Twisted Metal: Head On - Extra Twisted Edition * (PS2) Wild Arms 3 * (PS2) Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra * (PS2/3/WII/X360) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * (PS3) Folklore * (PS3) Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds * (PS3) Ninja Gaiden Sigma * (PS3) Virtua Fighter 5 * (PS3/X360) Devil May Cry 4 * (PS3/X360) Enchanted Arms * (PS3/X360) Mirror's Edge * (PSP) Mega Man Maverick Hunter X * (PSP) Mega Man Powered Up * (PSP) PoPoLoCrois * (PSP) Pursuit Force * (PSP) Tekken: Dark Resurrection * (SAT) Saturn Bomberman * (SNES) ActRaiser * (SNES) Der Langrisser * (SNES) Dragon Quest V * (SNES) EVO - The Search for Eden * (SNES) Final Fantasy Mystic Quest * (SNES) Front Mission: Gun Hazard * (SNES) F-Zero * (SNES) Lemmings * (SNES) Mega Man X3 * (SNES) NBA Jam Tournament Edition * (SNES) Rudra No Hihou * (SNES) Super Adventure Island II * (SNES) Super Aleste * (SNES) Super Bomberman 2 * (SNES) Super Castlevania IV * (SNES) Tales of Phantasia * (SNES) Tetris Attack * (SNES) Uniracers * (TCD) Ys Book I & II * (WII) Boom Blox * (WII) Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People Episode 4: Dangeresque 3: The Criminal Projective * (WII) Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World * (X360) Burnout Paradise * (X360) Castle Crashers * (X360) Fable II * (X360) Gears of War * (X360) Ninja Gaiden II * (X360) Portal: Still Alive * (X360) Viva Pinata * (XB) Jade Empire Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8